wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 21
Summary : Seonid Traighan reports back to the leaders of Perrin Aybaras camp about their scouting trip to Cairhien (city). Seonid's report includes: Elayne Trakand securing the Andoran Throne but has yet to move on Cairhien. Rand linked to being in Arad Doman to try and stabilize it with the Aiel. Edarra confirms this. Perrin struggles to focus on what is being said, instead thinking about the wolf dream and the violet wall he found within it. Seonid continues; Tear is readying for war and is now lead by King Darlin Sisnera. Perrin intends to meet with Elayne, but Seonid is concerned about that due to the Two Rivers folks flying the flag of Manetheren. Seonid also talks about the every expanding Seanchan army. They seem to have halted at theAlmoth Plains, due to pitched battles. Annoura Larisen believes peace needs to be made with the Seanchan. Edarra states that to many Aiel have been taken captive. If they are not released within a year and a day, then the Aiel plan to engage them in war . Seonid continues that Far Dareis Mai have been sent on to Andor, to continue gathering rumors. Perrin is surprised by this and Edarra tells him that he doesn't control Aiel. Seonid tells everyone that one of the Forsaken was said to have been in Andor. Perrin confirms it was Rahvin masquerading as Lord Gaebril. Suddenly a tray of porcelain is dropped by Morgase Trakand. She is completely shocked when she hears the news and has to leave the tent. Seonid finishes her report. Perrin decides they need to deal with the Children of the Light first, then meet with Elayne. Perrin asks of Jur Gradys health. Both Asha'man have recovered from their sickness. Perrin charges Grady to send back any refugees who want to go home, via Gateway. Many have decided to join the ranks of the army, including many of the previous Gai'shain. Perrin finally decides to fight the Whitecloaks and asks Sebban Balwer to write a letter asking where they want the battle to take place. The meeting breaks up and everyone heads back to their quarters. Balwer speaks to Perrin privately afterwards. He tells Perrin that Rand has tried to make peace with the Seanchan. He also submits a picture of both Perrin and Matrim Cauthon that a large number of the lower element in Cairhien seem to have on them. Balwer says a large sum of money has been promised for the two men's corpses. Perrin is impressed with Balwers work and asked for who he worked for. Balwer would only say he was murdered by the Whitecloaks. Perrin offers to pay Balwer more, but Balwer is happy being paid as a simple secretary. Besides, tracking down what certain people have being paid has helped root out spies for Balwer in the past. Balwer is happy working for Perrin. : In Saldaea the Trollocs final take the hill with the fortifications on it. Rodel Ituralde had ordered the evacuation of the camp and he and his men now hold the bottom slope of the hill. The army holds the Trollocs at bay with pikemen and Ituralde plans to sound a full retreat behind Maradon, by using the Asha'man to bombard the Trolloc horde as the army retreats. Lidrin, having gone battle-mad, leads a group of pikemen in towards the Trolloc army, ignoring Ituralde's orders. Lidrin falls creating a hole in the defenses. The Trollocs spot the hole and start surging towards it. Ituralde himself, with his bodyguards ride to the hole to try and get his forces to line up again. Ituralde's bodyguards start falling to the Trollocs, but Ituralde is determined to not let the line completely break. Suddenly trumpets retreat trumpets sound . Other trumpets start to sound, but not all meaning half the pikemen are retreating while others still hold their position. In desperation Ituralde orders the cavalry to hit the eastern flank of teh Shadowspawn army, while the Asha'man are free to engage the Trollocs at the front. Myrddraal join the carnage, taking down the few pockets of resistance that still stand while Draghkar rain down from the sky. The Asha'mans fireballs are severely reduced in size and strength. Ituralde spots smaoke to the north, meaning Tymoth had managed to burn down the siege equipment. Ituralde's mount is killed, and he breaks his leg on the fall. Ituralde watches as a Myrddraal stalks towards him, knowing death approaches and hears thunder. The Saldaeans for Maradon have finally joined the fight. Several arrow slay the Myrddraal in front of Ituralde. Ituralde watches as the Saldaean cavalry crashes into the Trolloc army. He looks back to see the gate of Maradon open and his men retreating through its open gate. The Asha'man have manned the walls, and are firing fireballs from up high. More Trollocs are storming from the fortifications, but the Saldaeans have given Ituralde and his men time to retreat into the town. Yoeli approaches and offers to take Ituralde back into the town. Ituralde is thankful but asks what took him so long. Yoeli replies cryptically that this may have cost him his life. : Morgase stumbles through the camp like in a dream. She finds a quiet spot and reflects on the men who have manipulated her during her life. Taringail Damodred, who had worked to undermine Morgase and had all but usurped her power until he met with a hunting accident. Rahvin one of the Forsaken and Eamon Valda most recently. Martyn Tallanvor approaches and informs Morgase that he will be going to Tear to fight for the king there. Tallanvor bemoans his fate and that he is destined to always love Morgase but will never have her. Morgase tells him that Gaebril was Rahvin. Tallanvor is shocked. She tells Tallanvor that she never loved Gaebril but was under Compulsion. Morgase asks Tallanvor to remain a little longer while she sorts through her feelings. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Seonid Traighan *Faile Aybara *Edarra *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Gerard Arganda *Bertain Gallenne *Annoura *Morgase Trakand *Sulin *Jur Grady *Tam al'Thor *Sebban Balwer *Rodel Ituralde *Dawnweave *Lidrin *Ankaer *Whelborn Domani soldier *Lehynen Domani soldier *Helmke Domani soldier *Cutaris Domani soldier *Kappre Domani soldier *Sorrentin Domani soldier *Barettal Domani soldier *Connel Domani soldier *Yoeli *Martyn Tallanvor Referenced *Elayne Trakand *Rand al'Thor *Darlin Sisnera *Rahvin / Gaebril *Fager Neald *Mat Cauthon *Davram Bashere *Durhem Domani officer *Alin Domani officer *Rett Domani soldier *Staven Domani soldier *Tymoth Asha'man *Taringail Damodred *Eamon Valda *Thom Merrilin *Gareth Bryne Places *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road *Maradon Referenced *Arad Doman *Borderlands *Malden *Dumai's Wells *Cairhien *Tear *Andor *Manetheren *Jehannah *Altara *Almoth Plain *Caemlyn *Two Rivers